coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9071 (4th January 2017)
Plot Johnny helps an upbeat Jenny move her things out of Rita's flat. Aidan tells Johnny that he thinks he's sorted things out with Adam while, at the same time, Eva complains to Leanne and Toyah about Adam and Peter's actions. Daniel celebrates his twenty-second birthday and Ken asks that they all have a family meal. Adam confides in Peter that Aidan tried to threaten him. Aidan invites Alya round to the flat to talk business about their vintage range. Jenny overhears and assumes they’re arranging a lovers’ tryst. Robert and Michelle go shopping in town together. At Amy’s suggestion, Steve and Liz plan a baby shower for Michelle. Having run the idea by Simon, Eva decides to organise the same for Leanne too. A bedraggled Billy explains to Todd how he spent the night in a bus shelter with Shona as all the hostels were full. Todd agrees to persuade Eileen to let her stay at No.11. Liz asks Eva to pass on a message to Toyah that she'll give her a trial shift behind the bar. Jenny, playing the concerned friend, tells Eva that Aidan is having an affair with Alya and she’ll find them at the flat now. Eva barges in there all guns blazing but she’s mortified when she's persuaded that a perfectly innocent business meeting is taking place. Aidan finds out that Jenny was the source of the information. Steph’s friend Peggy calls in the bistro and is instantly smitten with Robert. Eileen agrees that Shona can stay. As the Barlows gather for the birthday dinner at No.1, Peter receives a text from Toyah and, making excuses, heads out, leaving Simon unimpressed. Aidan tears a strip off Jenny in front of Johnny for trying to split him and Eva up but they’re interrupted by a visit from the police telling Aidan they’ve had a complaint about his threatening behaviour towards Adam. Johnny despairs. Peter meets Toyah in his flat. An unimpressed Shona agrees to stay at No.11. Hearing that Roy plans to stay with Sylvia for a few months, Cathy assures him that she’d rather have him in her life as a friend than lose him altogether. Johnny tells Aidan that he's not ready to take over and he's cancelling his plans to retire. Roy decides not to sell up and renews his friendship with Brian who realises how much Cathy cares for him. An unhappy Simon covers for a late Toyah in front of Leanne, saying she was organising her baby shower. Johnny meets Jenny in the Rovers. He tells her that she's vicious and he wants her to move out again. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding Guest cast *Peggy - Shanice Stewart-Jones *PC Brady - Christopher Hollinshead Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam confides in Peter that Aidan tried to threaten him; Cathy assures Roy she would rather have him in her life as a friend than lose him altogether; Billy explains to Todd how he spent the night in a bus shelter with Shona; and Steph's friend Peggy is instantly smitten with Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,637,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes